Shower Night !
by Mairemor
Summary: If you though that Eric was obsessed on Dracula Night, just wait until you see him on...Shower Night!


WEEKLY ONE-SHOT CHALLENGE: WEEK #12 Complete

Theme: "I'm high enough from all the waiting"

**A/N CH** owns the wonderful SVM characters. I only take them out to play.

**Back-story**:Sookie & Eric were married eight months prior to this tale. A combination of events involving a scared grove, pyrotechnic sex, and a little creativity on the part of Freya, the goddess of fertility, have led them inexorably toward…

**!! Shower Night!! **

Even though he was her maker, Pam was on the brink of offing Eric. He was perusing Pam's living room like an events planner in the last throes of arranging THE BIG EVENT. And he was driving the Were couple catering the event crazy to boot.

"No, the chair should be a little to the left, so that the photographer can get a good picture when Sookie sits down…the gift table needs to go more to the right. And the 5-tier diaper cake is not centered! You must move it immediately… Ugh! There are spots on the goblets by the blood fountain. No vampire will put up with that!" And on and on it went.

Pam rolled her eyes behind his back. _"And I thought that the Dracula Night obsession was bad! But Vlad never appears and the twins are definitely on their way…"_

She shook he head grimly as Gloria, the no nonsense caterer, blustered, " Mr. Northman, if you think that you can arrange things better than we can, we'll just take our check and leave…"

Justlikethat Eric was in front of Gloria showing fang. To her credit she remained composed. " This is an important night and I do not respond well to threats! I am Sheriff and you owe me favors. Now complete the adjustments. We have exactly thirty one minutes before the guests arrive!" He was distracted from his tirade by the floral van's arrival. Gloria turned back to her "adjustments" relieved that the big blond vamp had a new victim to order about.

Pam eased onto the floral print sofa. When Eric got like this, it was best to sit back and watch the fireworks. Her needles flashed as she knit the second pastel pink baby blanket. If she hadn't been a Vamp, she'd have taken a very deep breath right about now.

Ever since Dr. Ludwig confirmed that he and Sookie were expecting powerful supernatural twin girls, Eric had become obsessed with all things baby. He had an architect design a side room off of their underground suite as well an upstairs nursery and had left Sookie in the dust crying "Uncle!" as her trawled through ever source seeking the best of everything for his "princesses."

When it came to getting the scoop on parent approved high-end baby items, Eric could talk nightstands, armoires, changing tables, cribs and cradles with the best of them. He had even installed the most high tech sound detection system. No expense was too great! No detail was too small! Pam had been visiting when the nursery sound system had come up.

"But baby, " Sookie had argued in vain, "You're a vamp! You hear better than all of these systems combined. And you're usually up all night anyway."

Eric's face went into lockdown mode, " But what if I am not here and you are sleeping? Of course Pam will be here if I am not. She will be a kinswoman and it is her duty…but if for some reason _she_ can't hear..."

Sookie smiled and shrugged her shoulders. These were the first babies Eric had conceived in a millennium and he had a right to knock himself out.

Just then the doorbell rang and Amelia Broadway arrived with the bags of shower favors and games. Eric glared at her and Amelia glared right back. Amelia had put her foot down decisively when Eric had announced that the shower's theme, Two Peas In A Pod, seemed too trite for a Northman shower. She had to threaten him with a jinx before he backed down.

"You're late witch!" Eric growled.

" Who's running late Vampire? Don't you have an appointment at the Volvo dealership? And aren't you supposed to drop Sookie off on your way there ?"

Eric actually flinched, his blue eyes were a bit wild. To Pam and Amelia's amusement, he was even too startled to frame a snappy retort. "Yes! You are right. I must leave immediately." He was almost out the door when he whirled around,

"Make sure she knows that the diaper cake was my idea…very practical, yet cute!…she'll like that…and that I will select the finest car. Blue Book rates Volvo wagons highest…of course that is because Swedes designed them! "

Amelia pointed to the door, "Out Eric!" And for a mercy, he left.

Pam put her knitting aside, hopped up, and hugged Amelia who gave her a big smooch. Things were heating up between them again and all was right with the world as far as Pam was concerned.

Pam giggled like a little girl," I am so excited! This is my first baby shower. Let me see what's in the bag!"

Amelia opened the bag. "The girls are going to love these. Aren't they just the cutest things?"

Dozens of sweet pea scented green bath bombs were wrapped in fluffy green fleece pea pods.

Pam crinkled her nose, "Aren't they a little strong?"

"Nah, that's just your Vamp sense of smell. They'll be fine once they hit the water."

Eric had been driving then both nuts, but he was Pam's maker and the shower was for his kids. Some pressure. Amelia patted Pam's hand.

"It's going to be great honey. Now let me see what you've decided on for a game!"

Pam bit her lip. "Well, it was really hard to decide." Her blue eyes sparkled with excitement, " But I finally decided that Ice Babies was the best game!"

Amelia schooled her expression to remain upbeat. Wow. That would be a Vamp's choice. " Sounds interesting hon. Fill me in!"

Pam grabbed Amelia's hand, dragged, her into the pristine kitchen, opened the freezer door and extracted three trays of ice cubes. Amelia peered in and snorted. Sure enough tiny plastic babies were frozen into each ice cube.

"You see, the girls have to compete to see who can get their baby to break free first." I have heard that the competitors will go to great lengths to make their baby's break their water first! The prize is a bottle of Krug 1990 champagne for the non-Vamp guests or a bottle of Royalty for the vamps.

Amelia leaned against Pam and gave her a squeeze. I think that'll be hilarious. Pam was grinning. I have another game, just in case, you know, Eric won't leave. He is very protective of Sookie right now…not to mention the lure of the gifts. After all of this planning he will be dying, so to speak, to see if they are appropriate for a Sheriff and his lady!

Amelia's face fell. "Aw Pam! We just can't have him lurking around! I guess you can't um... rescind his invitation since he's your maker?"

Pam shook her head adamantly, "That's not possible. But I have devised a way to make him flee the premises. It is an energetic game…" Pam showed a little fang, "Just not the kind of energetic game he prefers. The rules state that all attendees must participate! It is called Toilet Paper Diapers. Guests are paired. And should he be stubborn, I plan to pair Eric with Griselda Ludwig, so that she will be diapering Eric! Dr. Ludwig's half sister has troll blood, at least, that's the excuse that they give for her unusual features and her unfortunate penchant for flatulence when she is aroused. She's had a crush on Eric for at least sixty years. He insulted her once and she cursed him with a very bad case of Goblin pox.

Amelia snorted, "That would even slow a vamp down. I guess that his gracious plenty, as Sook calls it, suffered too."

Pam nodded solemnly, "He was quite unhappy for a week. He couldn't retaliate or there would have been trouble with Dr. Ludwig and we couldn't risk that. She is our only local healer."

The doorbell rang and Amelia and Pam went to greet their guests. Eric would deliver Sookie within the next half hour. Amelia readied her camera. If Eric was stubborn and decided to lurk, she had every intention of photographing every second that Griselda diapered him. Hell, she'd ward a copy for good measure! Sometimes a witch needs leverage.

You never knew when a big glossy poster of Mr. January in TP diapers might come in handy!


End file.
